


Hands On Your Hips While You Love Me

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Ratched (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, written before we found out Mildred is a huge BOTTOM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: In three months you had somehow wormed your way into their lives and their bed. They were both cold and domineering women with a lust for power but that was not without appreciation on your part, and appreciation is what you were hoping to show them this morning.
Relationships: Mildred Ratched/Wilhemina Venable, Mildred Ratched/You, Wilhemina Venable/Mildred Ratched/You, Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hands On Your Hips While You Love Me

It was all rather new yet, you had only spent three short months with Mildred and Wilhemina. You had run into the two women at one of the many conferences that Mildred spoke at regarding her work with managing trauma in high-risk psychiatric patients. 

Seeing them for the first time just about struck the breath from your lungs. Mildred had been perfectly coiffed, manicured, and dressed to the nines in a mustard yellow suit. Wilhemina had complimented her in every way with her similarly styled auburn hair and a lavender skirt and blazer. 

Both women dominated the room that they were in, their cold gazes surveying the people around them with little more than disdain. 

They did not touch, except for the occasional escorting hand on the small of one’s back or the quick brushing of hands smoothing down a loose hair or a crease in their impeccable outfits. 

Despite this, it was obvious to you that they were a pair, both well suited and matched to each other in every way. Whatever coldness you could find in Wilhemina found a complimenting force in the steel that Mildred wielded in her day to day work. 

Every step was calculated, like pieces on a chessboard already lined up to take a checkmate in less than three moves. You felt that even more so when the two women approached you after the seminar. 

The first meeting felt like the worst kind of job interview if you were being honest, both women were looking for any chink or flaw in your armor. Whatever they could use to pick and pry you apart. 

You weren’t unused to the pressure of a powerful presence but these two women made you want to sink to your knees and give in before they could even give you a chance to beg. 

In some manner of luck, you had managed to capture their attention, perhaps it was that they could sense a similar nature in you. Trying your best at all moments to remain in control of yourself, you were like a novice playing at a game they had already mastered. 

Wilhemina and Mildred had taken you to dinner after the seminar, an attempt to see what more they could get out of you. It seemed that they had found something to spark an interest as you had ended the night in their bed. 

That night started a whirlwind of an affair between the three of you, being in a relationship with two women was something entirely new to you but you could sense it wasn’t to them. Though you knew that you were the only one that had lasted as long as you did. 

In three months you had somehow wormed your way into their lives and their bed. They were cold and domineering women with a lust for power both in the professional and personal spheres but that was not without appreciation on your part. 

And appreciation is what you were hoping to show them at this moment, as you hummed quietly to yourself in the kitchen on a golden Saturday morning. You usually spent the weekends together at their house, they held a certain disdain for your small studio apartment in the city. 

You had gotten up at the crack of dawn to prepare them a huge breakfast and the table behind you was laden with the pastries you had already cooked as you finished up with the more common staple foods. 

You knew you only had a few more minutes before Mina and Mildred came downstairs, both women rose like clockwork at 6 am. A leftover habit from Mildred’s military days and Mina’s never-ending shifts at her robotics company. 

Smiling happily you turned around and put on Mildred’s favorite record, a copy of Bach’s cello suites, which often soothed her into a calm enough mood before the day had begun to take away some of her bite so early in the morning. 

Laying the finishing touches on the dining table you turned to finish wiping down the counter as you heard the clack of heels approaching down the hardwood stairs. 

Wilhemina entered the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face and fully dressed in her workwear, checking the watch secured tightly to her delicate wrist. A confused frown tilted your features downwards as you opened your mouth to ask her why she was dressed. 

“Don’t even ask, I have to go into the office. Those moronic imbeciles managed to destroy three-quart of stock for the new tech shipments.” 

She strode past you angrily, pulling her coat from the closet with a huff and throwing her phone in her purse. 

You rushed back to the table and took a few pastries, wrapping them up you approached Wilhemina and shoved them into her occupied hands. 

“What the hell is this?” Her sharp voice cracked like a whip through the large kitchen, seemingly echoing off the linoleum and tile. 

“Breakfast, I made it for you and Mildred. You should at least eat if you have to go into the office, Mina.” 

You spoke softly and hoped that you could coerce her into taking something at least, it sounded like she would have a long day ahead and you knew an empty stomach wreaked havoc on her body when it came time for her pain medication. 

“Do not presume to tell me what I should and should not do,” she smacked the packaged pastries down onto the countertop and grasped your chin tightly in her grip. 

Her painted nails dug deep into your skin, pinching tight and causing your lips to part a little, despite her harsh treatment you couldn’t help the heat that began to suffuse your body. 

“And do not dare to address me so informally, you know exactly what to call me pet. Or have you gone and smacked your pretty little head?” Her words were sharp and pointed, her face only a hair’s breadth from yours. You could feel her hot breath beating down on your cheek and smell her intoxicating perfume clouding your senses. 

You looked away, unable to meet the intensity in her cold brown eyes. As you turned your head you noticed Mildred standing in the archway to the kitchen. Her lithe frame leaned up against the wall as her eyes bore into yours. 

A steely yet clinical look laid on her face, she seemed almost detached but you knew enough to never assume that of her. Her arms were folded and the light golden chain resting on her wrist blinked in the morning light as her fingers drummed against her bicep. 

“I-I’m sorry Ms. Venable, I didn’t mean to,” your words stuttered out from your lips as you watched Mildred’s lips purse in discontent. 

Wilhemina’s hand slid from your jaw and rested tightly on your throat, not quite squeezing but enough to remind you of your place. 

“I suppose Mildred will have to discipline you this time but don’t think I’m done with you yet Y/N.” Mina’s hand left your throat as she stepped away from you, stumbling backward you choked out an aroused breath as you noticed the wetness between your thighs. 

Mildred moved swiftly forward, her slippered feet padding across the floorboards as she approached Wilhemina. 

Taking her coat lightly in her hands she helped Mina into it and brushed down her shoulders, leaving a light kiss on her cheek as she ushered her out the door. 

Wilhemina didn’t even bother to say goodbye to you and as Mildred turned to face you, a calculating expression lighting up her crackling brown eyes, you knew that you had gotten yourself into something you were not wholly prepared for. 

Mildred stepped forward and a sigh dropped from your lips, her eyes snapped to your mouth and you could practically feel her displeasure pulsing through the air. 

“Fuck.” 

— 

She had you bent over the kitchen countertop, your chest laid flat on the cold marble. You felt your nipples strain against the thin shirt covering your chest as the cool stone seeped into your skin. 

It was moments like this that reminded you of why you should never underestimate Mildred Ratched. A woman as fierce as the auburn hair that rested on her scalp, she was a shining example of military duty and training etched out into human form. Though you didn’t get to see it very often you knew that her small frame belied the true strength of her nature. 

Mildred’s hand pressed firmly into the base of your spine, holding you in place and ensuring that you would not move an inch. You couldn’t deny that the feeling of her strong hand pressing into you made tingles shoot down into your core. 

You felt her body press into your back, her breasts resting against your shoulder blades, and her hips pressing into yours. Every part of your body was completely suffused in her essence.

Mildred’s foot kicked out and knocked your legs further apart, spreading your thighs to the point of burning. Your muscles stretched deliciously tight as she used her feet to keep your legs split open. 

Her dark auburn curls rested daintily on her shoulders, not yet confined to her coiffured choice of the day, and as she leaned down to rest her cheek beside yours you felt stray strands of hair brush lightly against your exposed neck. 

A shiver wracked through your frame at the simple touch, Mildred could feel you shake beneath her and she nipped angrily at your neck. The gesture worked in so much that your body froze and locked up. 

“And what do you think you are doing?” Her words were delivered like blows in battle, rocking through your body as if she had already laid her hands on you. 

It was so obvious to her that you were already aroused and you could not even bring yourself to pretend that you weren’t. Yet you persisted. 

“Nothing Nurse Ratched, nothing I swear.” You tried your best to ensure that your tone was innocent and that your body gave nothing away. 

You desperately held back the shiver that wanted to rack through you, the whimpers building up in your chest, and the intense desire to grind your hips back into hers. 

Mildred’s fingers reached down and ripped your nightshirt up, snaking her hand down between your legs, you could hear her teeth grind in displeasure at your naked center. No panties showed a lack of decorum and she so loved watching you strip every inch of material from your skin. 

The huff of her breath hit your neck as her manicured nails scored down your hip and reached between your legs. Sinking her fingers into you without warning she rubbed your folds between her fingers. 

Mildred pulled her hand back and held it up to the light, rubbing the slick from your legs between her fingers and looking down at you with her teeth bared in a nasty snarl. 

“Your perversion knows no bounds, pet.” 

Despite the disgust in her tone you couldn’t help but moan slightly at her words, your hips rocking back just the slightest bit into hers. 

Mildred pressed her frame more tightly into you, taking your hands in her own and stretching them out across the counter. Anchoring you down. 

“And here I was thinking that I would be delivering a punishment, not scolding a wanton harlot.” 

Her body left yours but her hand swatted down onto your thighs, a clear indication that you should stay put and you wouldn’t dare disobey. You heard her feet slide across the floorboards as she circled to the front of the counter. 

“I’m sorry Nurse Ratched, I can’t help myself.” You begged desperately with your eyes pouting up at her, the beginnings of a light sheen of tears covering your blown pupils. The worst feeling in the world was disappointing Mildred and Wilhemina. 

“I didn’t ask, you can bore someone else with your excuses slut.” 

Her hot eyes burned over your exposed figure with only a nightshirt covering your frame, it was rucked high up your body from her probing touches earlier. 

Exposing your tight ass and spread thighs, your arms stretched out to the opposite ends of the counter and she could just see your peaked nipples straining against the marble. 

“Not only do you send Wilhemina off in a huff but you destroy my perfectly maintained kitchen.”

Her long finger flicked out and ran a line down the flour scattered across the countertop that your face and chest were currently pressed into. She hissed in anger at the mess and you drew in a deep breath. 

There were many things that could set Mildred off, she had a notoriously short fuse, but the one thing that she could not stand above all else was a lack of order and discipline.

A single book out of place was the equivalent of a metric bomb, a crease in her blouse a disgusting and unforgivable mistake, and a mess in her kitchen? Cataclysmic. 

If only you had finished cleaning quicker, you cursed Mina coming down just a few minutes earlier than normal. If you hadn’t tried to force some food on her the counter would be sparkling clean right now. 

Yet you knew that you could not avoid a punishment now. 

“What do I tell you Y/N?” 

Mildred’s nails ticked down on the countertop as she drummed them, a sure sign of her impatience at this moment. She looked down at you and her figure practically loomed over you as she cast shadows on the wall behind her.

“Perfection, precision, and punctuality, Nurse Ratched.” 

You recited her motto with a stalwart intonation, having repeated it so many times in the last few months that you practically whispered it in your sleep. Discipline was always present in their house and it wasn’t often that you got away with anything either. 

“And have you displayed any of these traits this morning?” 

Mildred’s voice snapped across the room, shaking you out of the haze of your thoughts. Trying your hardest to stay focused wasn’t working out so well for you as you felt the wetness between your legs begin to trickle down. 

“No, Nurse Ratched.” 

As you spoke you glanced up at Mildred’s form and you couldn’t help but admire her sharp figure in front of you, even dressed down, and how she still managed to look flawless just coming out of bed. Curls somehow in place and no wrinkles in her clothes, it was art in human form. 

“I thought not, though I should expect no better from a woman like you.” 

This game of foreplay that Mildred liked to use always set you spinning, you could already feel yourself becoming slightly unhinged at her words. Her dominating presence sending your mind reeling, past issues with authority notwithstanding, Mildred’s autocratic nature was arousing beyond thought. 

“No matter. I will correct your behavior even if I have to be here all night.” Mildred placed her hand atop your head, running her fingers through your loose hair. A sudden shove pushed you further into the countertop as she crouched down to eye level. 

“Stay here pet, do not move.” You watched her walk away until you couldn’t twist your eyes any further, not even daring to move your head the inch it would take to allow you to follow her frame out the door. 

Waiting impatiently, your leg began to jiggle in anticipation, you were practically salivating at the thought of what Mildred could be getting from upstairs. 

She was not gone long and your leg stilled as you heard her slippered feet padding down the staircase and approaching the kitchen. You felt her figure behind you as the heat she always put off overwhelmed you. 

Mildred leaned over and ran her fingers down your spine, settling her hand on your center, she began to rub your folds roughly between her fingers.

“Since you saw fit to make such a mess, you can clean it up as well. With a few provisions of course.” 

As Mildred spoke you felt cold steel press up against your heated center, moaning out at the contrast of temperatures your hips bucked backward.

Her hand didn’t still, the object pushing steadily into you and stretching you out around its girth. You moaned out as Mildred fully sheathed the object inside of you and your legs twitched in agony at the slow intrusion. 

The cold metal gave away the object itself, a steel vibrator, one of Mildred’s favorite objects to use on you. You thought sometimes that it was fitting, the steel just another form of her persona extended into physical shape. 

Mildred kneeled down and slowly pulled a pair of silk panties up your shaking legs, snapping them down on your skin and resting them high on your hips. Her hands traced down the cusp of your ass as she felt the silk-covered skin in her palm. 

“Since you can’t follow basic decorum it seems I will need to do it for you, these will not be coming off pet.” You felt her body press behind you, nestled in tight and as you held back a gasp she pulled you up roughly and ripped your shirt off. 

“This, however, is not needed.” As Mildred spoke she turned you around, facing her as your ass was pressed into the harsh edge of the countertop. 

Smirking slightly at the astonished expression on your face, she went and sat down at the breakfast table. 

Picking the paper up from off the table, Mildred snapped it open and settled herself in. Pulling a plate over and filling it with all of the food that you had made earlier. 

You stood there, still pressed against the counter and gaping, hardly believing the woman and having no idea what to do with the lack of instructions. 

The press of the vibrator inside you left your mind in a haze and she hadn’t even turned it on yet. 

“Well? Do I need to explain everything? Start cleaning, I will examine upon completion and every mistake will result in a lash.” 

Mildred looked up at you with disdain in her eyes, snapping her fingers at you as she gestured to the messy kitchen behind you. 

Taking a shaky breath you began to move, bending down to grab the cleaning supplies from under the sink. 

You felt Mildred’s eyes scour over your exposed form, just the slight covering of the silk panties blocking her vision. But it didn’t cover much as she could already see a stain of wetness spreading.

You thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, you knew how Mildred liked her kitchen cleaned after all and though the vibrator lodged inside you was distracting you could still function as it was right now. 

As you began to spray down the counters you gasped and felt your knees almost collapse, Mildred’s nails clicking against the table echoed in the room as she turned the vibrator on. 

“Hurry up, you do know how much I like to be kept waiting pet.” Her voice seemed to pierce through the fog of arousal that lingered in your mind. All you could focus on was the low humming of the vibrator and the sounds Mildred made behind you. 

A flip of the newspaper, a clack of a plate laying down on the table, her teacup hitting the saucer, noises on noises but what stood out the most was the sound of her nails playing with the remote. Twirling it in the palm of her hand and just waiting for her to turn up the intensity of the toy inside of you. 

You took a gasping breath, marshaling your senses (and your shaking legs) as you began to wipe down the countertops. Placing dishes and utensils in the sink and filling it with water. 

As you stood at the sink you grasped the lip of it in your hands, leaning over and taking the pressure off of your knees to hold you up. Whimpers started slipping from your lips as the vibrations between your legs brought you closer to the edge. 

The slap of the newspaper on the table brought you back to the present, you tried to silence the whimpers to no success as Mildred turned up the vibrator and settled back in her chair. 

Watching you struggle and squirm against the counter. 

“Do not slack, you simply do not need to be taking this much time.” 

Mildred’s lips curled as she looked at the clock on the wall, the consistent tick tick tick beating itself into your mind as you felt her practically count the seconds that it took for you to move. 

Pulling yourself out of the slight crouch you had fallen into, you began to wash the dishes in the sink. Placing them into the rack to dry one by one, a haze covering your mind as you focused solely on the task in front of you. Determined to complete the job set out before you without losing yourself and coming without permission. 

Time passed and eventually, you pulled the plug, draining the water and picking up the dishes to dry them with a cloth. As you picked up the first plate the vibrations increased once more, practically wailing out you dropped the plate in your hands. 

As you watched it smash on the floor you couldn’t hear any sound of the porcelain breaking, all that you heard was the continued hum of the vibrator rolling steadily on between your thighs. 

A heavy sigh echoed out behind you and you knew that you had certainly earned a few lashes with that. 

Mildred would be upset at the uneven number of plates and despite the unfairness of her turning up the vibrator just as you started handling the delicate china, you were going to be punished even more now. 

As she made a displeased noise from the kitchen table, you scrambled over to get the broom. Sweeping up all remnants of the broken plate and throwing it out. This was all done with great delicacy and care as the vibrator still held strong between your thighs, tormenting you with the continual pressure. 

Yet you continued, trying your hardest to work fast so that you could get past this part of your punishment. You were never the most patient person and that had certainly been tested to the max by Mildred and Wilhemina. 

Both women practically demanded patience, expecting things done in a certain way and at a certain time. A misstep, a minute too early or too late, was unforgivable. You had never paid much attention to time passing around you but now you knew every second and every minute as it ticked by. 

Time was precious to both women and it became precious to you as well. If you were precise and punctual you were rewarded, if you had things completed at the exact time expected you were praised, if you knew their schedule you could get the maximum time out of their free moments. 

And it became precious to you as well for that fact alone, as important as the air you breathed. One of the first gifts they had given you was a delicate little gold watch and you wore it everywhere, a constant reminder of their presence in your life and the importance of each minute you had with them. 

Mildred and Wilhemina had given you a routine like clockwork and it brought stability to your life that you had never known you needed, but you did need it so desperately that moments when it was taken away became almost painful. 

So you stood there, cleaning and scrubbing, working frantically to be quick and precise. Punctual and perfect. Anything that you could do to impress the woman behind you and let her know how much you valued her time with you. Completing any task at double the speed just so that you could see her in front of you again, her beautiful form taking your breath away. 

You quickly finished drying the dishes and began to put them away, having already memorized Mildred’s system it didn’t take long. Going drawer by drawer you stored everything alphabetically and in order of use, focusing intensely so that you wouldn’t make a mistake. 

Once you finished you walked over to Mildred and kneeled at her feet, waiting impatiently for her to finish her breakfast. As you squirmed and wiggled around, the vibrations almost becoming too intense, you froze as her hand wrapped itself in your hair. 

“Stop squirming, you are not a child Y/N.” 

Mildred took a handful of your hair and yanked your head sharply to the side, leaning you against her lap as she continued to read her paper and sip her coffee. Your eyes fluttered closed as her fingers rubbed and scratched at your scalp as you waited. 

It felt like agony, sitting and waiting while the vibrator continued to do its job as Mildred took her sweet time finishing up. This had all started because you had wanted to treat them to a nice breakfast but now you were regretting it as it took her attention away from you. 

Despite this you tried your hardest to sit still, laying your head in Mildred’s lap and breathing out evenly to marshal yourself against the overwhelming sensations spreading through you. 

As you adjusted your posture you whimpered out, your thighs sliding together and making you realize for the first time in the last half an hour how drenched you were. Wetness practically coating each thigh and running down your legs. 

Mildred’s hand left your hair, pulling back and folding the newspaper up. She finally began to finish up as she took the last sips of her coffee and righted all the plates on the table. Patting her lips gently with a cloth napkin and smoothing down her silk robe. 

“Good job, you managed to be still for once.” Mildred hissed her words out in a low tone, standing from her chair she once again took a hold of your hair and pulled you along beside her on your knees. 

Leading you over towards the counter she gestured for you to stand and laid you out flat on your chest on the now glistening countertop. 

You watched as her nails dragged and clicked along said countertop as she began to circle the kitchen. 

Mildred didn’t make a sound as she inspected your work, running her finger over each counter, checking the cleaning products, and the placement of every utensil that you had cleaned. 

Taking a silent tally in her head the imposing woman came to stand in front of you. She grasped your chin in her hand and tilted your head upwards as her grip moved and tightened on your jaw. 

“You’ve made three rather unforgivable choices, how disappointing.” She sighed in displeasure and while she did you made the mistake of breathing out a sigh of relief. 

Somehow thinking that three unapproved things would lighten your punishment. 

How foolish you were. 

Mildred’s eyes snapped up at the noise and she squeezed your jaw tightly in her hand, the pressure forcing your mouth open as she reached back and pulled the vibrator out from inside of you. 

“Clean up this mess as well you fool,” as she held your mouth open for her, Mildred began to press the vibrator between your lips. 

You practically salivated as it entered your mouth, the steel was drenched and warm from being held inside of you for so long. 

Leaving you there like that, with the toy just resting at the apex of your throat, Mildred turned around and grasped two objects that she must have laid out on the table earlier. 

A mumbled gasp left your lips as you saw a wooden spoon in one hand, a spoon that you had likely misplaced earlier, and one of her leather belts in the other. 

“Since three is such a disappointingly low number, you will receive five lashes per mistake.” 

A muffled protest left your lips at her words and Mildred snapped her hand down quickly and grasped your throat in her hands. Squeezing lightly made you quiet down and settle again. 

“Be glad I am allowing you to choose the object of your punishment, continue to act so poorly and I will remove that luxury.” 

You nodded your head quickly at her words, eyes glistening and pleading upwards in the hopes that you wouldn’t lose this one kindness. 

Mildred removed the toy from your mouth, placing it aside, and nodded for you to speak as she continued to hold up the two objects in front of you. 

“The belt, please, Nurse Ratched.” Your words stuttered out breathily, highlighting just how aroused you were even though this was meant to be a punishment. 

Your choice was, of course, an easy one. The belt in her hand never failed to arouse you beyond measure. It was one she wore often and when not in her nurse uniform, the woman’s outfits were exceptionally tailored. 

One of your favorite things about the outfits was her choice to accentuate her beautiful figure with a belt. Her waist cinched just as tightly as her hair usually was and it brought everything into proportion and showed off her delicate figure. 

Wilhemina did the same thing, highlighting her exceptional purple outfits with thick belts to frame the shape of her body. The thought of the belt brought a fresh wave of arousal between your thighs. 

It was often the very first thing that you took off when you had the privilege of undressing the two women. 

It happened occasionally where the two women would share a belt, Wilhemina wearing one of Mildred’s and vice versa. It was a small facet of intimacy in the overarching image of their relationship. Simple kindness and a reminder of care. 

Mildred nodded her head in approval and put down the wooden spoon, wrapping the belt up in her hand as she pulled you up and onto your feet. She leaned you gently onto the counter, pushing you down once again where this all started. 

Your nipples hardened even further at the cold marble and you stretched your hands out and crossed them behind your back. Mildred watched as you settled into position and ran her hand down the line of your spine. 

Bringing her hand down to your ass she swatted lightly and you spread your thighs in compliance. She ran the leather of the belt over the cusp of your center, tracing and following the lines of your now soaked panties. 

The belt cracked down on the meat of your ass without warning and you counted along to her strike, already knowing what was expected of you at this moment. It wasn’t the first time you had received a lashing from Mildred or Wilhemina. 

The leather whistled through the air as it propelled down onto your other cheek, you gasped out your count and felt your pussy clench as it struck down. The stinging pain of each lash making you groan out loud. 

Mildred, ever the disciplinarian, continued at a quick pace without mercy. Her right hand wrapped around the belt as she brought it down in a short burst. The belt cracked against your skin and a red welt rose each time. 

You felt tears spring up in your eyes and this was only her fifth lash, squeezing your eyes closed you tried to focus on steadying your breathing and letting the harsh strokes roll off of you. 

As the sixth lashed down, your voice broke out in a cry as you counted along with her. Your thighs buckled against the countertop and you whined out as she landed the belt on an already damaged section of flesh. 

“Stay still for god’s sake, don’t move your hips. You can surely manage that at the very least can’t you?” 

Mildred stilled your hips with a quick snap of the belt to your back, you froze at the sensation that struck through and seemed to paralyze you. 

“If you can’t manage to hold your posture for so little a time I will add another five lashes pet.” 

You gasped out at her words, barely resisting the urge to shake your head in protest. Instead, you straightened yourself out and prepared for the rest of the punishment. 

Mildred hummed in approval, and that little sound as insignificant as it was gave you the motivation to get through this. It surely wasn’t any form of kindness or praise but the slightest notice that you were doing something well was enough to fill you with warmth. 

The older woman grasped your hip tightly in one hand, smoothing her palm down your throbbing flesh as she folded the belt in two. You couldn’t see this of course but Mildred felt some small sense of satisfaction that your punishment was about to get much worse. 

As the belt whistled through the air yet again your body tensed on instinct, as the cold leather slapped down on your ass cheeks again a moan tore out of your throat. 

Tears now sliding down your chin, you counted and took a moment to process that Mildred had now thickened the belt. 

Despite all of this, as you laid there on the counter, you began to focus on another sensation entirely. The pain rocking through you seemed to fade and pass over as you noticed the throbbing in your cunt and the wetness practically drenching your thighs. 

Mildred had to have noticed it as well, your panties now soaked and clinging tightly to your folds. Perhaps that was why she thickened the belt, a sign of her disapproval of your more masochistic qualities showing. 

A quick burst of lashes bore down on the tops of your thighs, a groan dropping from your lips as you just barely resisted grinding your hips back into the sensation. 

At that moment you wanted so desperately for Mildred to just turn you around and ravage you, the pain making you desperate for some release. 

“I can’t, please, I can’t.” Your shaking voice tore out quite suddenly, startling you but not Mildred. 

The woman bore her hardened eyes down into your quivering form as she took note of the state of your lower half. Red welts from the belt marking stripes across you and a veritable pool of wetness dripping down between your legs. 

“Can’t what? Can’t take anymore? Pathetic, you have handled so much worse, and yet you decide to start trouble now.” Mildred’s voice was hard and firm, and your hips bucked backward at the sound of it. 

Her words always had a way of feeling like the equivalent of a hand on your body, arousing you even further. 

“No Nurse Ratched, I can take it! I-I’m just so turned on it hurts.” At your words you heard Mildred huff out a cruel laugh from behind you, her amusement somehow turning you on more.

It was degrading but yet it filled you with dirty heat, rising in your stomach and pulsing through your soaking pussy. 

“And do you think that is my problem?” 

As she spoke she brought the belt down again, this time on a less meaty part of your thigh, and as your legs snapped closed you gasped as she yanked them right back open again. 

“No! That’s not what I meant.” You tried desperately to summon your voice for long enough to explain yourself but you just couldn’t do it as a constant barrage of whines and moans dropped from your lips. 

“Do you think that it is my problem that you’re a pathetic slut for pain? That these punishments arouse you?” 

Her cool tone and lack of emotion were somehow more humiliating and yet you couldn’t help yourself as you felt an orgasm approaching as she slapped the belt down three more times. 

“No! I don’t think that!” Your words came out in a wail, desperately hoping to convince her that you didn’t think that at all. The last thing you wanted was to have Mildred think you had any sort of expectations of what she should do. 

“Then why do you presume to tell me that you can’t because as we can both see, you can.” As Mildred spoke she gripped your hips tightly in her hands, twisting you around so that you were facing her. 

When she saw your face she smirked to herself noting the deep flush covering your cheeks, the stream of tears marking your skin, and the gasping breaths that made your chest rise and fall quickly. 

Lifting you onto the counter, Mildred spread your thighs once again and stared down at your dripping center. Still covered by the panties that she had put on you earlier. 

As she slid her hands up your thighs you felt your wetness coating her fingers and the belt as it remained tightly grasped in her palm. 

Mildred watched every expression that passed over your face as she moved, analyzing and cataloging every small twitch and shake of your lips. 

Suddenly she cupped your center in her hand, massaging the soaked panties into your folds. Rubbing and spreading all of the fluids that had gathered there, she pulled them to the side, exposing the swollen pink flesh hiding underneath them. 

You watched with wide eyes, your breath trapped in your chest, as she brought the belt down one final time. As you felt it make an impact a cry ripped from your lips, she had brought it down oh so carefully onto the top of your center. Smacking the already swollen flesh. 

As the belt slapped down you felt your body tense up, an orgasm rushing over you at the overload of sensations coursing through such a tender area.

Your thighs began to close as you curled in on yourself but Mildred held them open, watching intently as liquid trickled out of you as you clenched around nothing. 

Your back hit the countertop, your body twitching and aching, not having enough strength to keep yourself sitting up in front of Mildred. A steady stream of whines and moans left your lips as your pussy throbbed, not yet satisfied from just one orgasm. 

“Please, please touch me Nurse Ratched.” Your lips trembled as you begged just barely lifting your head enough to see her hot eyes bearing down onto you. 

The belt wrapped tight around her hand and her lips clenched into a thin line. 

“Convince me.” 

Mildred’s cool voice didn’t hesitate or waiver, just rolled smoothly through the silence of the room. She stepped forward and rested her hands on your thighs, staring down at you with her lips pulled tight. 

At her words you desperately broke out into pleas and cries, begging her with everything you had in you to have her touch you. At that moment you would have done anything she asked if only it resulted in her hands in your center. Or around your neck. 

Eventually, she seemed appeased, after staring at you with a blank expression for minutes and not speaking a word she nodded her head in acceptance and smoothed out her lips into a carefully neutral expression. 

Reaching down she lifted your head gently in her palm, unraveling the belt from one hand she fastened it loosely around your neck. Grasping the end in her palm she yanked you quickly upwards.

Your breath left your lungs as the belt easily choked you tight as she yanked harshly, pulling you until you were sitting prettily before her once again. Thighs spread and chest pushed out on display. 

Huffing out what little air you could take in you watched as Mildred reached her hand up, spreading her palm out across your face and pinching tight. Spreading your lips and opening your mouth for her. 

Her thumb pressed down on your tongue, holding it in place and keeping your mouth propped open. 

“Do not make a sound, suck on this.” You nodded your head quickly, lips wrapping around her thumb and sucking frantically.

Your eyes flew wide open as you felt her fingers enter you suddenly. Mildred smirked at the shocked look on your face as she quickly pressed two of her long fingers deep inside of you. 

She didn’t spare a moment and began to thrust her fingers in and out roughly, curling them deep on every press inwards. Your hips bucked up and into her hand, rolling in time with the insistent force of her fingers inside of you. 

You were so occupied that you didn’t even notice the sound of the front door opening and the clack of heels on the floor. Mildred did, however, and spared a glance backward as Wilhemina entered the kitchen. 

Mildred watched as Wilhemina’s eyes darkened at the sight before her, she watched as Mina stripped her coat off and dropped her gloves to the table. She made direct eye contact with her as she pressed a third finger inside of you, stretching you wide open over her digits. 

She watched as Wilhemina walked up behind you, grabbing ahold of the belt that dangled between your breasts as it leashed around your neck. Both women didn’t break eye contact as they stared with a heated fire lighting up their faces. 

Their eyes dropped down, however, as your hips snapped up and jarred harshly against Mildred’s fingers. Practically begging to be filled more, to take more of her into you. 

Your eyes were closed and you didn’t even notice your other lover entering the room, not until she grasped harshly at the belt and yanked your head back, tightening the leather on your throat and choking you of air. 

A moan dropped from your mouth involuntarily as you saw Wilhemina behind you, her eyes dark and dangerous as she licked her pursed lips and stared down at your naked form. 

Mildred leaned forwards and brought Wilhemina into a kiss over your shoulder, your eyes paced back and forth over the two women as Wilhemina licked into Mildred’s mouth. Sucking her tongue into her mouth and practically devouring the woman in front of you. 

You whined out as Mildred’s fingers continued to work between your legs, you were so full but you still wanted more, you wanted to be stretched out for both of the women surrounding you. 

And luckily enough, you got your wish as Wilhemina reached her hand down and entered you as well, her finger stretching you just the slightest bit more.

Both women broke apart and stared down at you hungrily, their pupils blown and lips slicked from their kiss. Wilhemina leaned down and bit into your neck, her teeth piercing your flesh and digging in harshly, marking you with a set of teeth scored into your flesh. 

Mildred took a breath in at the sight and began to thrust harder into you, her fingers hitting deep and sheathed fully inside. Wilhemina matched her pace and as she felt you tighten around her she withdrew and began to circle your clit rapidly. 

Your thighs began to shake as both women continued to roughly handle you, Wilhemina’s hand circling quickly and Mildred’s fingers thrusting in harshly. As they continued to work you up, the belt tightened further against your throat. 

A high pitched whine dropped from your throat as your hips ground down against the fingers filling you, a gasp coming from your lips as a hand reached down and began to tweak and pull your nipples. 

Your pussy began to clench down around Mildred’s fingers and as Wilhemina only continued with her unrelenting pace you felt your body lock up as a long moan left you, your thighs shaking and eyes rolling back as you came. 

Despite this the hands filling you and teasing you didn’t stop, if anything they only sped up. Mildred’s fingers began to push in even rougher, curling, and digging in as if she was looking for something. Wilhemina followed a similar tune, pressing harder into your clit as she circled at the same pace. 

They expected you to come again and in such short a span, your body began to tighten once more as the unrelenting pressure continued. You tried your hardest to hold off, even going so far as to reach back and grasp Wilhemina in your hands. 

She quickly took her fingers off of your clit, slapping her hand down against it instead and yanking you back with the belt around your neck. Your throat tightened and saliva began to pool in your mouth as Mildred forced your tongue down with her thumb. 

Mildred ripped her hand out of your mouth and shoved you down, your back hitting the marble countertop with a sticky slap as your sweat-dampened skin hit the cool material. 

You watched on in awe as Mildred withdrew her hand and stepped back for Wilhemina to take her place, the woman quickly stepped between your legs and flicked your clit under her nail. 

Thighs tweaking and attempting to shut, you were halted suddenly as Mildred grasped your face in her hand. Palm covering your mouth and keeping you quiet, her eyes bearing down into you and silently ordering you to still. 

She stretched her arm down across your taut form and spread your lips open wide for Wilhemina, displaying every inch of your wet and swollen center. Mina practically chuckled at the sight, an amused smirk curling her lips upwards as she saw the evidence of Mildred’s work on your skin. 

Dipping her finger in just slightly she gathered up the liquid between your thighs and licked it up with a nasty look on her face. 

Her teasing ended quickly, however, as she pushed her fingers into your empty center. Holding them there just so and not moving an inch as Mildred dragged her hand down your chest, slapping her palm down across your breasts and digging her nails in. 

Wilhemina waited until Mildred brought her hand down to your center as well, taking a position on your clit and pressing in. 

“What made you so wet slut?” 

Wilhemina asked as she began to slowly slide her fingers in and out of your wet center. A moan left your lips at her words and the palm covering your mouth dampened at the hot breath. 

“Nurse Ratched used the belt, Ms. Venable.” 

Your words came out muffled on a sigh as the hand between your legs began to curl and twist in deep. Squirming under the eyes of the two women you felt the heat begin to build in your core again. 

“Of course, you always were a little slut for your punishments weren’t you.” 

The degrading words caused a fresh wave of arousal to leak down your thighs and cover Wilhemina’s hand. She hummed at the sight and sped her fingers up, Mildred following her pace and rubbing your clit at the same tempo. 

“You should have seen her Mina, she came on the last lash like a little whore.” 

Mildred’s voice rang through your ears and her deep laugh filled your chest with heat, you couldn’t even begin to feel embarrassed though as her harsh words cause you to clench down on the fingers inside of you. 

“Oh, she liked that Mildred,” Wilhemina smirked down and sped her fingers up, the slick squelching noises between your thighs getting louder as she began to fuck into you harder. 

Your hips stuttered as the pace picked up and your head tossed to the side barely able to handle the pressure between your legs, the build-up to this point had been excruciating. 

Your center ached and you remembered how full you had been for the past hour as the vibrator worked inside you, you felt it now, however, as your slick and swollen center pulsed around the fingers stretching you wide. 

Wilhemina watched with greedy eyes as your pussy began to clench down around her fingers, Mildred stared down as well as her fingers circled your pulsing clit. 

Both women waited on bated breath as your orgasm shook through you, moans dropping from your lips as a wave of wetness dripped out. 

Both women rode through the orgasm with you, still steadily pushing in or circling your clit to prolong the moment of pleasure. 

When it ended they both pulled their fingers away and rubbed their hands up your body instead. Soothing the aching muscles from the continuous orgasms and long punishment earlier. 

You sat up and dropped from the counter with shaky legs, Wilhemina steadied you as you drifted lazily to the side. Too tired at this point to have much faculty over your loose limbs. 

The leftover calm from the orgasm and the tiredness flowing through your body removed any filter over your thoughts as you wondered why Wilhemina had been home so early, not that you were complaining. 

“I thought you had to go to work, Ms. Venable?” 

Wilhemina’s head snapped over at your words, a displeased frown curling her lips down. 

Your brain stuttered at the look and you gasped as Mildred reached out from behind you and gave a hard yank on the belt still wrapped around your throat. 

Wilhemina’s lips curled back into a snarl as she looked at you, suddenly turning without warning and marching back over to the kitchen table.

Lifting her coat and gloves back up she reached over and grabbed her laptop, still on the table, and forgotten from earlier. She must have come back to get it after getting to the office and realizing that it was not packed.

With a glare at you, she also picked up the pastries you had tried to give her earlier and stuffed them in her bag, practically daring you to say something at that moment. 

Mildred walked over to the woman and brushed her lips lightly over Wilhemina’s cheek, wiping her hands down with a cloth from the kitchen sink and helping her into her jacket once again. 

The moment practically gave you whiplash but you knew that you had spoken out of turn, regret flooded through you at the thought of disappointing Wilhemina after already having done so one other time this morning. 

As she turned to the front door, Wilhemina tilted her neck back and gazed over your naked form. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Mildred’s punishment non-withstanding you now also owe me one.” 

A gasp left your lips at her words and you shook your head with wide eyes, you had just finished one punishment and you couldn’t even begin to imagine what Mina had in store for you. 

“You still need more discipline, be waiting for me at the door on your knees promptly at four this evening pet.” As Wilhemina spoke you felt Mildred’s eyes bore into you again, her disapproval somehow even stronger than before. 

Wilhemina did not wait for a response as she ripped the door open and left with a slam. Your mouth gaped open and you stared at the door for a moment too long as Mildred came up to you once again and grasped your jaw in her palm. 

“How foolish, you think you would have learned just this once to follow protocol.” 

Mildred’s voice brought tears to your eyes and you shook your head back and forth, muttered apologies dropping from your lips. 

“I don’t care for your apologies, you can take that up with Wilhemina this evening.” 

Mildred pursed her lips and looked down at your shaking form, a thin line cutting across her face as she ground her teeth down in anger. 

“Better yet, go kneel there now. I’m sure you can handle five more hours of waiting, can’t you? Since you can just do whatever you want right?” 

Mildred grabbed a hold of the belt still resting on your neck and tugged you over to the door. She pushed you down on your knees and removed the belt from your neck. 

Turning around, she strode over to the staircase leading up to their bedroom and paused. 

Shifting her face back just the slightest bit you felt the hairs rise on your arms as she slowly perused your body. 

“Oh, and if you move even an inch I will, of course, tell Wilhemina, good luck pet.” And with her parting words, she began to climb the stairs, leaving you alone and soaking wet on the carpet. 

As you sat there, contemplating every moment that had passed this morning a muffled curse left your lips. 

The kitchen was now a mess again, Wilhemina had taken the pastries, after all, making all of this pointless, and you were to be punished yet again this evening. 

So much for a calm Saturday morning, you thought as you shifted into position, again reminded that patience had never been your strong suit.

And as you sat there with nothing but your thoughts you felt yourself begin to heat up again as you imagined what Wilhemina would do to you this evening.

At that thought, you figured that it wasn’t all bad after all and settled in to wait with a smile on your face. 

Four o’clock couldn’t come sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
